Metamorphosis
by VineNight
Summary: The wizarding war may be over but that did not ensure the end of excitement in our favourite heroine's life - second life. Death? At the end of the final battle Hermione Granger is attacked. By a vampire. What will ensue?
1. Chapter 1 - Transformation

Summary:

The wizarding war may be over but that did not ensure the end of excitement in out favourite heroine's life. Or rather, second life. Death? At the end of the final battle Hermione Granger is attacked. By a vampire. What will ensue?

This will be a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover with Hermione as the main character. It will keep quite well to the Harry Potter event sequence but Twilight is going to change with Jasper being part of the Volturi (never having been with the Cullens or met Alice), Alice having a different mate and Edward/Bella never having Renesmee. All of these facts are for if I continue. I do plan to, I hope that I will have enough time to write what I want to :-)

Disclaimer:  
I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did, they would most likely have been combined and turned out quite differently.

**Metamorphosis**

Chapter 1

(Hermione's P.O.V.)

Pain. Mind numbing, excruciating, convulsive torture. I felt as though every nerve ending within my body had been lit on fire while every bone and tendon had morphed into tongues of flame and my blood was ablaze with the power of the venom trickling slowly and gently throughout my scarred body.

As the rest of the wizarding world celebrated the end of the war in which Harry managed to finish off Tom Riddle for good after he, Ron and I had located and destroyed all of the horcruxes, I was still part of a war.

Only this one was within me.

While it was hoped that the light side would win the wizarding war, it had been no certainty and loss had seemed excruciatingly near too many times to count. The internal war that included my body valiantly fighting against the foreign venom which flooded my system, had one, certain outcome from the very beginning.

I was becoming a vampire - whether I liked the fact or not.

Whilst trying to distract myself to the best of my ability from the suffering that I was experiencing, I tried to recall what events had occurred that ended with me in the less-than-desirable situation.

_Harry and Voldemort were locked in an intense battle while the surrounding people look on with baited breath as to the outcome. Several death eaters were trying to get to where their lord was, to aid him in defeating The-Boy-Who-Lived. They seemed to be making no progress and appeared evenly matched. In spite of this, you could see the wearisome look in Harry's eyes as he faced the most evil wizard of the century._

_I was distracted from the duel when Fenrir Greyback made an attempt at catching me unawares. The reason evades me as to why he had such a passionate want for me but some of the order believed that it stemmed from the fact that he was unable to finish what he started in Malfoy Manor._

_He attacked me from the left and I reflexively cast a stunner as well as a body-bind hoping that while blocking one he would be too distracted to notice the stealthily sent petrificus totalus. He managed to handle both just fine, unfortunately._

_We exchanged an array of curses, jinx, charms and hexes and just when I saw his hand twitch which indicated the imminent arrival of an unforgivable, I made my final moves. Launching a stupefy and furnunculus in quick succession succeeded in making him miss the latter hex and therefore end in his face breaking out in several large puss filled boils which prevented him from seeing. From there I had an easy kill, sending Snape's special of sectumsempra. He was a goner._

_After defeating Greyback, with feelings of pure elation - I mean, not that I enjoy killing or anything, in fact I try not to whenever possible, but that man committed so many unthinkable crimes in his life that me ending his terror so quickly was truly showing him a mercy along with saving so many people potential victims that I felt no remorse for my crime – I turned back to the main show._

_They were still locked in an intense dual. I thought it was nice of them, waiting for me until they made it more interesting._

_After about thirty long, anxiety filled seconds, Neville - decked out in knitwear, might I add - beheaded Nagini, thus destroying the last horcrux. The untimely loss of his slimy friend caused just the distraction needed for Harry to finally end the long winded battle. With one wand flick and two words Voldemort was dead._

_Silence_

_Silence reigned as everyone took in what had just happened. Then, seemingly as one, people started cheering and hugging loved ones. Death eaters fled once they realised that their leader had fallen and feelings of pure ecstasy and elation spread through the remaining crowd. In spite of the loses, people were celebrating._

_Harry was just turning to face me while Ron ran in our direction. We had done it. Everything had seemed too good to be true in that moment._

_I suppose it was._

_Just as I was turning to see Ron more fully, something pounced on me. The thing - and that was all I could tell, it was too quick for me to decipher what the creature was – pounced on top of me and bit my wrist._

_Ah, a vampire. _Lovely_._

_As it started to slurp my life force out of me, Bill (whom I hadn't noticed until that moment), Harry and Ron all fired curses at the being. I think that it must have been Bill who sent the Relashio which forced the beautiful creature off me. _

_After that all I saw was a spinning blur of green, brown and grey descend on me while the voices slurred into one low buzz. The venom was spreading. It was too late for being saved._

Once that delightful memory was over, I found myself in the painful nothingness between the living and the undead. There was no sense of time or place or any other familiar thing. Just nothingness. And pain, don't forget the pain.

Slowly my heart started to fail and the venom appeared to be winning. As the torturing feeling started to recede I became slightly more aware of my surroundings. I had been strapped to what I assumed was a bed, while a number of people talked in hushed tones outside the room. Hurriedly, I opened my eyes to survey the sight before me, but what I found was nothing fancy. I hadn't seen the room before at Hogwarts, so I guessed that the room of requirement was in use and had constructed an antechamber for visitors and medical professionals to be kept safe from the new vampire.

As soon as someone noticed that I was, in fact conscious, the door across from the bed I was restricted in opened and three figures entered the room, each with worrisome expressions.

**Metamorphosis**Metamorphosis_Metamorphosis_

Revised: 9/2/2013, Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed –VineNight


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

Author's note: I am so so so so sorry to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story. I lost my notes which I only found recently and then when I tried to write dialogue nothing sounded right. Anyways, I bet no one really cares _why _I wasn't able to write, so I will thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite. I promise the next chapter should be up soon and has already been started.

**Metamorphosis**  
Chapter 2  
(Hermione's P.O.V).

The first one to step forward, albeit hesitantly, and take the brunt of my gaze, was Harry. It was slightly disconcerting, the sudden increase in my brain's capacity. It felt as though all of the neurons and neuroglia in my brain had multiplied, creating new pathways to be discovered and followed with the possibility of getting lost in where they led, spending eternity within my own mind. Even then it is likely that the structure, patterns and neurotic lattices would remain a mystery to me.

The tense silence was then suddenly broken by another one of the room's occupants.

"Miss Granger? How are you feeling after your challenging transformation? I have never overseen one before and it was quite intriguing! Although, yours didn't follow an average transformation's course from what I have researched on the topic during the two weeks the alteration was occurring. You were out for a little over a fortnight when most witches and wizards take just under a week. Of course, muggles take even less time than that! My belief is that the magic in one's body which usually speeds the healing process, puts extra effort into fighting the venom, leading to a longer time spent battling the inevitable. It is quite curious as to why you took more than double the normal transmogrification time. Maybe..."

It seemed as though the Hogwarts medi- witch had finished speaking to me, with only snippets of speech being spoken out loud, such as "injuries sustained could lead to..." and "recuperation from fatigue may also have proceeded in..." between unintelligible mutterings.

McGonagall then appeared to decide she had heard enough, cutting into the other witch's ramblings sharply with a "Poppy, now is not the time."

"Minerva, you know just as well as I do that Miss Granger should be privy to _all _of the information..."

A musical voice intervened before a fully fledged argument could occur,

"What happened?"

I found myself agreeing with the beautiful voice. What had happened? After the battle, after the vampire, after my spiral into an intense, pain- induced coma? The memories I retained end after Tom Riddle's defeat and the vampire attack. After the vampire was thrown off of my helpless body and I was left with nothing but pain and my own thoughts. Even those memories, the most recent ones I had, were slowly becoming hazy, having not been included in my brain's transformation. It was as though the well trodden pathways of my mind were slowly being restored to former glory, delicately massaged to full health with the result of memory loss. In the infallible vampiric memory, fuzzy human memories have little room. Work had to be done recalling important human events to help engrain them into the new expansive emptiness.

It took me a few seconds to think this, and then to realise I had gone off on a tangent and that the beautifully mysterious voice was actually a product of my new and improved vocal chords. Well, at least my formerly weak and gravelly voice had improved, _a plus side to this new horror_ I thought – something to cling to in this foreign and slightly terrifying adventure. Improved sensory receptors were another plus, I supposed. Maybe that was partially why the memories are harder to recall, they are all seen as though through filters, smelt as though in smog, heard as though through a heavily echoing tunnel. Taste seems the only sense recalled with perfect clarity, but perhaps this was not as good a thing as it seems. Recalling tastes but never being able to enjoy the detectible and tantalising delicacies they came from. My future now had little room for food, only blood. Yuck. On the topic of blood, where was the lust for the life blood of someone? Was there something I'd not been told yet, or had it not yet set in? Shouldn't I have been jumping at Harry, Mme Pomfrey or McGonagall? Blood lust was the _one_ well renowned trait of a vampire – even the muggles had that bit right, for Merlin's sake!

While my inner monologue was taking place, Harry had been explaining what happened (after he also got over the shock of my ridiculously musical voice, of course). I really needed to find control over my innate internal ramblings and quickly.

"... while Bill finished up the vampire, me and Ron,"

"Ron and I," was my automatic response to the grammatical error. That helped make light of the situation I suppose. At least I thought it did – Harry cracked a small smile.

"'Scuse me. _Ron and I_ brought you to Pomfrey in the medical wing while Bill finished the vampire off. Then, after Pomfrey realised that it was too late to reverse the venom, McGonagall decided you shouldn't wake up surrounded by the wounded who reek of blood. That's how you ended up here. And as you probably already guessed – since you're _Hermione_ – 'here' is the room of requirement."

Then was as good a time as any for some more in-depth answers.

"Where's Ron?"

"With his family, he was going to be here but I told him you would have forced him to be with his family than see you when you wake, as he wouldn't have been much help here – anyway, Mrs Weasley, George... they need all the comfort they can get after... ya' know, Fred's..." Harry stopped cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah, I remember." Was all of the reply I could manage as I recalled what happened to Fred and the reactions of the whole family. Whilst everyone was upset – who wouldn't be? – George had to have fared the worst – George lost half of himself. The image of his face crumpled in absolute grief and his inability to communicate flew through my head. He would never get over Fred's death, they were one soul in two bodies.

McGonagall once again, although this time helpfully, if not artfully, cut in before the atmosphere could become any more stifling.

"Miss Granger... Hermione, I feel terrible having to say this, especially what with the ordeal everyone –especially yourself as well as Misters Potter and Weasley – just went through, but I am afraid we cannot continue to put the lives of everyone in the castle in danger. At the moment your bloodlust should not have made itself known because that was one of the main things we wanted from the room of requirement – an atmosphere where you could think rationally – but this cannot and will not be able to be a permanent solution, particularly with this room sustaining quite some damage. We therefore need to discuss some of your options."

"What McGonagall's tryin' to say, Mia, is that you need to be in a place with a sustainable food source for you which does not include loss of human life. Some of the professors were researching for you and they discovered that magical creatures (although not unicorns) can be a food... umm... blood source which is not dissimilar to human blood unlike ordinary muggle animals - something to do with the intelligence level of magical creatures over your average animal. '_The blood of animals, particularly magical creatures, is similar enough to humans on a molecular level. I could discuss it with you, but I believe you would show an inability to follow the delicate intricacies of the biochemistry needed to explain the information further. All you need to know is that animals should be a viable substitute food source.' _I think is what Vector said to me." Harry told me - with his imitation of Professor Vector being surprisingly uncanny.

_Right then_, I thought _I need a source of animals – preferably magical ones so that I'm less likely to go on a psychotic killing spree_ – so my new location ideally needed to be in a wizarding area as that should have more of them, a forest was a good way to go. I also wanted the location to be quite close to a wizarding society while being far enough away that I did not endanger anyone. Despite this, encase I encountered someone accidentally, I wanted to be near enough to experienced witches and wizards who knew about my situation so that they could prevent any accidents. So; a forest near a group of experienced and/or knowledgeable magical people.

"Why don't I stay in the forbidden forest?" That received some less than pleased looks from all other occupants in the room but it was no matter, perseverance was a virtue which I did not lack. "Hear me out, I would have a source of magical animals so my human bloodlust can be curved without taking human life, whilst still being near civilisation and furthermore anyone who ventures into the forest would be accompanied by an experienced person or be one themselves. Then when I get to the point where I can in some form of another control my... _urges..._ I can start to slowly integrate myself into society again."

"What about the parents? Surely they would have something to say about their children living in close ranges of a vampire, no matter how famous said vampire is." Mme Pomfrey immediately asked after hearing my idea.

I hadn't thought of that. I was losing my touch. Or I was still not used to thinking in the new vast expanse some would call my brain. Take your pick.

Thankfully, it seemed McGonagall had an answer, because she replied with "Due to Miss Granger being off of school property the parents would not have to be informed but even if they were, Miss Granger should not be a danger to anyone in this institution if no interaction were to take place."

"She will also have the full support of many war heroes, and is a large one herself. The country couldn't totally shun one of the figure heads of the light side, could they?" Harry decided to add. Well, at least I knew he would still support me in my new life.

**Metamorphosis**Metamorphosis_Metamorphosis_

* * *

Revised: 9/2/2013, Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed -VineNight


End file.
